Many hierarchical software systems are designed level-by-level using object-oriented designs that define the classes of objects of an application and their interrelationships. Associated with each class is a set of operations that can be performed on its objects, plus the set of object attributes. In the object-oriented design approach, code and data that belong together can be combined into objects. The objects are interconnected with each other within a level and to other levels. The objects are treated essentially as black-box modules that are utilized in various configurations to perform higher-level functions. The object-oriented designs can be used to form complex domains with layers or modules that can be interchangeable. Software architecture systems of enormous complexity can thus be formed. However, like most software systems, the object modules are actuated by direct calls from other modules and perform only designated and non-changeable functions. Data pathways between objects are predefined at compile time and immutable thereafter, unless the source code is modified and recompiled.
Due to the rigid nature of conventional object-oriented programming (“OOP”), the users of software products created using conventional OOP techniques cannot easily modify the underlying software and data pathways. Rather, if a group of users all have a common need, they often must lobby the publisher for their desired feature, and wait for the next software product installment before a new feature addressing the need is incorporated by the publisher.
Microsoft Windows Operating System (“OS”), Microsoft Office, Apple OS, and Linux OS are examples of computing environments that are fixed at compile time and relatively immutable by the user at runtime. Microsoft Windows OS and Apple OS both use graphical user interfaces (“GUIs”) that are fixed at compile time and therefore generally immutable by the user (notwithstanding user defined configuration selections).
Although both these software products rely extensively on GUIs, they still require a relatively tech-savvy user who understands hierarchical file structures to access, modify, create, and delete user files and data. For users that are unfamiliar with hierarchical file structures, using these software packages can be frustrating and intimidating. On the other hand, for advanced tech-savvy users, the inability to modify these software packages after compile time can also be frustrating.
A common feature that is supported by the operating systems listed above is the copy and paste function. This feature allows a user to copy data from one location and paste it into another location. If a user is working on a TABLE A and wishes to copy data from a TABLE B into TABLE A, the user must first navigate to TABLE B, select the specific data, copy the data, navigate back to TABLE A, and then paste the copied data into the desired location. The acts of copying and pasting themselves are quick and can be as simple as pressing CTRL-C to copy and CTRL-V to paste. However, the most time consuming aspect of the copy and paste feature is the time spent navigating to TABLE B and then navigating back to TABLE A.